


This Destiny was Before Me

by faith_7



Series: This Destiny was Before Me [1]
Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Halloween, Historical References, Inspired by Fanart, Prompt Fic, Werewolf!Kay, Witch!Darjeeling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 本篇文乃給予空豆的萬聖節賀文，故人物設定上遵循他的同人圖創作，聖葛羅都是魔法師，凱伊/桑德斯都是狼人。詳細圖與介紹可上噗浪搜尋。（原噗連結）





	1. This Destiny was Before Me

 

有一處遠古時期開始由聖靈與人類協約的不侵犯之森，自古以來此處被作為女巫秘境的聖地，培養出歷史上無數著名──或是、聲名狼藉──的魔法師，大多時候培養院的教導風氣屬於保守和封閉，實習巫師們有鑑於以往教訓也對人類世界沒有好感，但每過幾年就會出現一兩名好奇心旺盛的孩子。  
例如大吉嶺。  
只要收服高等使役魔，無論入學時日多寡，學生皆能要求立即離開森林、自由前去各種國度旅行，所以大吉嶺心意已決，就是今天。

 

「原本這座森林曾是狼族守護地，」紅茶之園裡，白色圓桌旁，阿薩姆放下茶杯，朝安坐前方的好友淡淡傳達自己的反對：「狼族與人類曾關係緊密，直到某天人類覺得不需要野獸、覺得只有人類才是最偉大的生物，狼族便消失在魔法史上。」  
「我當然知道人類不可信賴。」大吉嶺這麼說，丟了一塊餅乾給旁邊站得直挺挺、頭上長著貓耳朵的紅髮少女，少女愉快地吃著餅乾，黑色長尾巴在空中轉圓圈。「但外面世界有除了人類之外的東西。」  
「例如什麼呢？」白毫為大吉嶺注茶，應景時節的南瓜造型茶壺，看來非常可愛，與她此時緊皺眉頭的表情迥然有別。「我想那些本來跟人類共處的生物，都被趕到這座森林了。」  
「我也不知道還有什麼，等我發現會通知妳們。」  
「大吉嶺大人，我的意思是──」  
「──就當我也想要一隻跟薔薇果一樣可愛的使役魔吧。」大吉嶺瞇眼而笑，態度悠閒，寵愛地刮刮薔薇果的下巴，勸阻無效的白毫則沮喪地垂下肩膀。「阿薩姆真好呢，明明有了薔薇果已經可以自由。」  
「我可不是為了大吉嶺口中的自由才……話說回來，我也只是餵了這孩子一瓶牛奶而已。」  
「這就是魔物跟魔法師之間的靈性。」生命從此與另一個存在共享是什麼感覺呢？大吉嶺有時會想這真是使人害怕又同時感到刺激無比的概念。  
前陣子從薔薇果口中聽到也許還有魔狼遺族後，大吉嶺就開始與擔心的朋友進行輪迴辯論，但儘管感動於大家的心意，自己的未來畢竟不會有人比自己看得更清楚明白。

 

下午兩點。  
被魔物、聖地與靈力籠罩的森林，時常飄散迷幻濃霧，雖不至於暗無天日，陽光卻很難照下天然屏障的大樹，詭譎幽靜的氣氛夾雜不知名動物的叫聲和鳥類飛過的黑影，讓一切呈現生人勿近的氛圍，更別提各方勢力在此暗佈的隱藏結界，時常走一整天也只是原地踏步。  
清風颯颯吹撫巫師帽和披風，大吉嶺獨自一人，以不使用魔法、不驚動其他生物的方式，安靜地走在林中。等來到一處定點，打開折疊完好的紙，這是曾在某處遇到魔狼的薔薇果所繪地圖。  
「………」  
無言以對。  
凌亂線條和單字分別寫著幾處圖樣是山崖、樹木和湖泊，路線是山貓可以在樹上和崖壁間跳躍的地圖──貓的地圖。  
大吉嶺看向藍空，深吸口氣，拿出阿薩姆贈與的寶物。  
“以防萬一，這個也請帶著吧。”  
臨走前對方這麼說，於是大吉嶺滿懷期待地打開紙張。  
「……等高線地形圖？」  
阿薩姆給的是與目的地無關的地圖。  
好吧，如果迷路的話至少可以辨別方位。大吉嶺喃喃安慰自己，一邊打開白毫給她的紙張，最後的引路希望。  
「……這根本不是地圖。」  
白毫所給的紙上，寫著牛奶和麵粉沒有了，請記得回來時採買的留言。  
大吉嶺深深嘆息，把無用武之處的紙張收進口袋，決定憑環境判斷可能的路。  
照理來說，靈性與魔性皆高的狼族，所選擇的安棲之處也會是資源優渥的聖地，薔薇果的地圖上提到有湖泊，可以先去那裡看看。  
抓緊時間，她靜靜跟隨著飛過身邊、天性是前往靈地的小精靈。

 

將近半小時，湖泊的潮濕之氣愈發顯著，周圍聚集的精靈螢光也更加繁茂璀璨，大吉嶺撥開垂下的樹幹，瞠目望著別有天地的景象。  
碧綠湖面，風紋漣漪，潾光閃閃，此地似乎比別處更易收納陽光，被一片初綻金蕾覆蓋，屏息間連樹葉亦全部靜止，不遠處的白色小木屋融入景中，讓人聯想到世間寧靜安和的喜悅──當大吉嶺還很小的時候，當她還是普通人類、沒有被發現魔女能力的那時候，也曾有過這樣的一天，跟父母牽手走在湖邊散步。  
最終，影像只能是記憶，在鎮民們手持火炬包圍家人後，再也無能於現實重製。  
為什麼要離開這裡呢？不是早就看遍人類世界的殘酷嗎？  
異想天開的夢想使大家不禁發問。  
大吉嶺無法回答，卻很清楚地感受到，這裡並非自己的命運。

 

「……衣服？」沉思時一邊往湖岸走去，突然踩到胡亂丟置的襯衫和長褲。正想蹲下身撿拾，湖面傳來的聲響讓她立即轉身備戰，一手伸進巫師袍的披風裡，握緊被魔法縮小而變得細長的法杖。  
然後，她楞楞地睜大眼，連嘴巴都難得微張。  
湖面底下冒出一個人，一個女人，一個、裸體的女人。  
女人緩步踩往岸上，一手攏開濕濡金髮，晶瑩水滴落在赤裸身軀，溜下飽滿豐白的雙胸，滑過粉色挺立的乳首，那彈跳的活力與鮮艷色調，讓大吉嶺無法解釋地因緊張而心跳加快，極為狼狽地紅起臉來。  
「Hello there, 真是好天氣呢。」金髮的女人親切打招呼，嗓音清澈乾淨，是與此景相同的澄朗風味。  
她越走越近，大吉嶺只能不斷往後退並移開視線。儘管如此，還是看到了水滴如何沿著腰際繞過肚臍，滑進雙腿間的樣子──那隱密淡金的光澤，一樣輝映陽光。  
「我很抱歉，這位小姐……我不知道──」把巫師帽拿下，折疊在手中，命令目光黏在自己鞋尖。「唔、打擾妳了，不好意思。」  
「沒關係，我們都是女孩子，沒什麼好在意的。」  
赤腳走在大地，更顯肌膚的白淨健康，大吉嶺看到她彎腰撿起衣服，忍不住又默默抬高視線，順著細長卻露出勁力線條的手臂，來到她背對穿衣時、肩胛健美的稜角乃至凹陷的腰窩。  
底褲從腳踝套入開始，慢條斯理地往上，終於包覆圓潤卻不顯豐碩的臀部。  
穿好女用襯衫和褐色長褲後的金髮女性，在別上鈕扣時，回頭朝大吉嶺淺淺而笑。

 

「看到喜歡的東西了嗎？」  
「什、什麼？」大吉嶺知道耳朵脹紅，但還是極力克制抖顫音節，否認地開口。「我不明白妳的意思。」  
「妳是迷路的吧？」女人走來面前，大吉嶺發現對方有著一雙漂亮的藍色眼睛，幾如冰清。「因為這裡是私人土地，沒有通報不能進來。所以我才問妳，是不是看到喜歡的東西才會一路走了過來。」  
「哦，我只是……」清了下喉嚨，大吉嶺試圖找回冷靜。「我只是想去某個地方，不知道這裡是私人土地。」  
人類雖立下約定不侵入森林，但畢竟年代已久，也會出現自詡為領土擁有者的厚顏之輩，於此搭建避暑山莊，而他們通常無法持續多久，就被接二連三發生的怪奇事件嚇跑了。  
「有地圖嗎？我可以幫妳看看。」  
大吉嶺搖頭，自然地扯謊：「我弄丟地圖了。」  
女人摸著下巴，思索幾秒後才提議：「那我先帶妳出去森林吧，免得又在這裡迷路。」  
「感謝妳的好意，我知道回家的路。」大吉嶺微微點頭。「再說一次，這位小姐，我很抱歉打擾妳的……私人時光。」  
「我叫凱伊。」女人笑了笑，藍眸乾淨誠摯，她傾前時，大吉嶺也知道對方打算做什麼，卻連自己都意外地沒有移動分毫，允許那雙微笑的唇湊近，允許她，親吻額頭。「祝福妳找到回家的路。」  
Bye Bye. 自稱為凱伊的金髮女性在後方揮手道別，大吉嶺意識過甚地摸著額頭，遲疑好幾秒後，還是停下腳步轉身警告：「希望妳不是獨自待在這裡，畢竟……不太安全。」  
「我不是一個人，不用擔心。」  
被委婉地拒絕了好意。  
她忍住頻頻回頭的衝動，在走出湖泊領地前，最後一次看向後方，但金髮的神秘女性已不在原處。

 

回到院裡的晚餐時間，餐桌上大吉嶺向朋友們稍微報告一無所獲的搜尋。「──所以我決定過幾天再去找找。」  
「我聽到一些不太好的事，似乎有人類闖進森林。」阿薩姆說：「可能只是無知的遊客，但還是避開這段時間比較好。」  
說到人類，腦中便浮起那名自湖泊裡裸身而出的女性。  
能感覺到頰邊尷尬的燥熱，大吉嶺乾咳一聲，如此保證：「我知道了，我會盡量避開。」  
除非是不小心偶遇。頑皮想著，唇邊揚起笑容。  
那是在院裡絕不會遇到的人，就是這樣小小的相遇，讓她更堅定走去外面世界的決心。  
五天後，凌晨三點，提著油燈的大吉嶺再次來到林中。  
“大吉嶺大人，您那天回來時，全身沾滿狼的氣味。”前幾天，想不透的薔薇果皺著一張臉來到身邊，這麼說：“您真的沒有遇到魔狼嗎？那種味道，會讓野獸不敢隨便靠近，一定是活了很久很久的傢伙。”  
大吉嶺很確定沒遇到獸類生物，所以唯一可能的解釋便是，她所走路線實際上很接近狼的棲息地，才會因此沾上氣息。  
如果這附近真的有狼……。大吉嶺握緊油燈，再次跟隨小精靈螢光漫步森林。  
有點擔心在湖邊玩水的女人。  
如果有狼，或是有居心不良的人類遊客，對她來說都不是好事。  
白天去找她一趟吧，給一個勸導。說不聽的話，就放幾隻幽靈嚇嚇她，把人嚇跑就好。

 

──喀嗤。  
什麼聲音？  
想著其他事時，大吉嶺察覺一腳踩中某種東西，但未能有所反應，右腳已被樹葉掩蓋的繩索捆綁，整個人被包圍在網狀厚繩裡，藉由物理構造的彈力抬高吊在樹上。  
幾個男人歡呼地跑出來，他們幫彼此點燃火炬，有些人手持來福槍肅然瞄準。  
「我就說抓得到！」  
「是真的魔女嗎？」  
「當然是！有哪個女人半夜會來這裡遊蕩啊！？」  
「這樣我就能當英雄了！」一個看起來是帶頭者的男人抬高火炬，照耀被關在繩網中的大吉嶺。「哼、魔女果然都長了一張會迷惑人心的臉。」  
碧藍色的眼闔起，無奈至極地嘆了口氣，大吉嶺懶洋洋地奉勸：「別傻了，這個時代怎麼會有魔女？你們會被笑的。」  
「是不是魔女，抓回去審判就能證明了！」  
「你們知道囚禁自由人（freeman）要付多少賠償金嗎？」  
「本大爺有的是錢！」  
大吉嶺皺了皺淺色細眉。看來這不是能以道理說服的正常人，只是被盲目的正義感和追求刺激的紈褲心態驅使著來為惡而已。  
「少爺，我們可以先試驗看看，」手持來福槍的大漢，口吻躍躍欲試。「射個幾槍，看她會不會痛。」  
「好，但別打臉，我想看她痛苦的樣子──如果魔女會痛的話。」  
「遵命。」大漢閉著左眼，穩定手臂，槍頭瞄準大吉嶺的腹部。

 

不過。  
按下扳機那刻，一道高亢嚇人的狼鳴響起，幾個男人此起彼落地哀號，血光四散，火炬被丟在地上，照出了壓在大漢胸前、發光尖牙咬住脖子的巨狼。  
「只是一頭野獸、射死牠！」  
少爺叫囂著，顫抖身體膽小地往後退，但來福槍在光線不足中無法瞄準目標物。幾道悲鳴再次響起，男人們倒在地上按住血流如注的腿，努力想爬離森林。  
微弱火光中，皎潔月色下，巨狼一度被大吉嶺看成是銀白的雪，直到定眼仔細觀察，才能確信那是一隻毛髮金黃、冰藍雙瞳的魔狼。明顯具備極高靈性，甚至充滿魔性，因為當大吉嶺施法阻止牠咬斷人類脖子時，金狼抬頭看了她一眼，惡狠狠地疵牙宣示不滿，並瞬間將禁錮魔法消除。  
──不要殺人。大吉嶺在心底勸服牠，而金狼似乎能夠意志相通，低鳴幾聲退往旁邊，舔著染血尖爪，受傷的腳部暗示牠可能也曾誤觸陷阱。  
「有句格言說，人的惡行在死後仍於人世遺留不散，而其善德往往隨之入土化骨。」  
施法時，大吉嶺全身散發綠光，金色瀏海在巫師帽下浮動飛揚，繩索像有生命的蛇，一條一條鬆開，詭異地將每個男人的手腳緊緊纏繞。  
她漂浮空中，居高臨下的視線裡是鄙夷和冰冷。  
「但你們的惡行不會在我們身上停留──你們的罪過當由自己承受。」  
作繭自縛，男人們被繩索包覆，倒吊於樹幹。  
好自為之吧。  
處理完他們之後，回過頭才發現，金狼已然消失無蹤，地上留有幾攤血跡，如果照著血痕追蹤，應該就能捕捉受傷的狼，可以輕易馴服牠。  
但，大吉嶺放棄了這件事，反而將魔杖變形成足以乘坐的掃帚，飛在天上搜尋湖泊方位。  
必須快點警告那名金髮女性，就算把對方綁起來帶走也得做，這裡已非能休閒避暑的聖地。  
確認方向後，不祥的綠色流星，劃過月下。

 

飛翔總是比兩隻腳走在地上來得快。  
十分鐘後，大吉嶺匆匆降落在小木屋前，二話不說地揮一下手，門板被自動打開。  
自稱為凱伊的女性這次沒有初見時開朗活力的模樣，只是病奄奄地躺在床舖，棉被覆蓋蒼白流汗的身軀，腳部滲出血跡。  
一樣的是，她依然裸體。  
木屋裡的擺設整潔簡單，卻不若本人所說的並非獨自一人，嚴格而論，這裡甚至沒有人類的氣息。  
衣櫃上方擺著兩名中年男女的照片，相框被擦拭地一塵不染。  
「凱伊さん……能聽到我的聲音嗎？」大吉嶺蹲在床舖旁，一手探著她的額頭熱度，為掌中的高燒事實緊皺起眉。  
是傷口感染嗎？  
掀開棉被，發現腳踝創傷深可見骨，雖已用棉花和紗布止血，但顯然毫無助益，鮮血依然透過棉被，潺潺流下床舖。  
治療魔法是最高階課程，而且相性不合的巫師無論怎麼學習亦無法有所進展，大吉嶺一直以來只能勉強成功止痛或止血的小魔法，所以儘管為傷者施以治療，最後還是只能用紗布包起傷勢，等待體內的免疫能力幫助對方渡過高燒難關。

 

對了！可以去收集湖泊冰水，用毛巾貼在額上散熱。  
這麼決定後，大吉嶺趕忙站起，此時那雙冰藍的瞳驀然張開，措手不及的衝擊襲來，她回過神時發現自己已經平躺在地板，正被對方抓緊衣領、騎坐在身下。  
「……他們還會回來，會殺掉妳們每一個魔女。」幾天前碧綠午後聽聞的聲音，變得乾啞急促，那張發熱暈紅的臉龐，滴下鹹鹹汗珠落於大吉嶺唇邊。「妳自己說過，人的惡行在死後仍遺留人世，久久不散。」  
「──妳──」  
「妳這種十幾歲的小女孩什麼都不懂──我活了幾百年，每天都看到一樣的事。」  
這是什麼意思？大吉嶺眨著眼睛，混亂狀況下無法妥善思考。  
首先，自己正被一個裸體女人壓在身下，那頭金色捲髮散於肩前，如狂怒燥動的高傲野獸，但女人疼痛的神情又幾如落淚，哀戚而脆弱。  
然後，女人跟大吉嶺說，已經活了好幾百年。  
女人甚至明確地表示，聽到大吉嶺跟那群惡徒的對話，她很不滿意。  
「妳是──」  
「──這就是人類做的事，妳懂嗎？小女孩？」  
大吉嶺抿緊下唇，正視那雙在殘暴野性和寬厚靈性間矛盾流轉的眼神。「我會保護妳，不用怕。」  
他們來的時候，我會保護妳。  
妳起了殺意的時候，我會阻止妳。  
從今以後，這幾百年來所發生的事──  
「──我的生命會與妳一起分擔。」  
咬牙切齒的神情在詫異後改變了，凱伊虛弱地闔起眼，唇角溢出苦笑，陷入沉睡前不忘批評：「卑鄙的、笨女孩……」  
居然、在這種時候施咒……。

 

綠色的光與金色輝彩相容，壓在大吉嶺身上的女人形體逐漸褪去，變成一匹金色毛皮的狼，乖乖地躺在她的腿上。  
捲起的淺金尾巴，有幾許銀白毛髮，似雪似冰。  
跪坐地板的大吉嶺，先是小心翼翼地伸手，指尖輕柔撫摸金狼的頭。  
「……好溫暖。」接著，她忍不住大力擁抱牠，臉頰枕在柔順金雪裡。  
狼族一直以來與人類交好，而如今只剩僅此唯一的生命。  
幸好魔女還有很多。  
大吉嶺輕聲呢喃：「我會保護妳，不要怕。」  
終於可以離開這裡，前往真正的歸處。

 

──只有妳能讓我自由──

 

 

 

The End

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 人的惡行在死後仍於人世遺留不散，而其善德往往隨之入土化骨（The evil that men do lives after them; The good is oft interred with their bones）：出自莎士比亞。

2\. 本篇名出自HG. Wells的《當睡者醒來時》（When the Sleeper Wakes）：這是一本描述主角昏迷兩百年於未來甦醒的反烏托邦故事，最後主角駕駛飛機衝上雲霄，在困惑和無解中墜落並取得解脫。  
歷經一切後，此份命運早在我的眼前，這是我從未想過的巨大遺產（And through it all, this destiny was before me, this vast inheritance of which I did not dream.）


	2. Not Our Own Masters

 

清晨森林裡，六七名男人在歷經一陣子的飛天急速墜落、差點粉身碎骨的驚惶，以及親眼目睹周圍樹木冒出表情五官、嗚嗚叫囂的陰詭駭人後，即使繩索已被解開，他們仍癱軟在地，呼吸極為小心，動也不敢動。  
一名少女的鞋跟踩在跪地發愣的少爺掌上，但他只是咬牙悶哼，完全沒膽量抬起頭。  
「我可以施咒讓你們忘記一切，但我不會這麼做，正好相反──」  
少女穿著前晚將他們綁在樹幹上的魔女一樣衣著，就連那頭相似的金髮，也在風中颯爽飄揚。拿下巫師帽時，大大的黑色蝴蝶結讓她像名教養良好的淑女。  
少女被友人喚為阿薩姆，而她口中所說的遺忘咒只是謊言。  
事實上，巫師並不若人們謠傳得那樣無所不能，不管什麼咒術都有無法違背自然真理的極限，正如所有魔法都必須付出代價，即便只是驅使使役魔，也得拿生命的聯繫來相換。  
阿薩姆會說謊威脅他們，是因為比起事實，往往恐懼才具有阻止的力量，只有害怕能讓他們在冒險嚐試前再多花腦子想想。  
「──我要你們牢記這一天，牢記我們魔女能做的事。」她低頭審視年輕男人的臉龐，滿意於那只敢緊盯地面、惶惶顫抖的模樣。「回去警告所有跟你們一樣愚蠢的人類，無論在世界的何處，我們都會找到你、你的家人──魔女的詛咒將蔓延世世代代。」  
男人們連忙點頭，誰也不敢應聲，等聽到冷淡的驅逐命令後，他們才一個接一個狼狽奔逃，幾名受傷的人哀求同伴攙扶，但依然只能靠自己爬行離開。

 

「薔薇果，妳去跟著他們，確保一切無事。」  
「是，阿薩姆大人。」  
山貓的身影眨眼消失於森林，阿薩姆遙望使役魔離去的方向，回憶起雙方不久前的對話。  
“我不認為大吉嶺大人身上的氣味是我當年遇過的狼。那肯定是更……更巨大的、更古老的，存在很久很久的東西。”  
“這麼說來，也許狼族並非全被消滅了？”  
“至少牠的氣味正保護著大吉嶺大人，所以應該不是壞傢伙。如果阿薩姆大人願意，我可以出去繞繞弄清楚。”  
薔薇果當時提議的神情，包含今早突然說要帶她來森林搜尋時、雀躍無比的反應，都讓阿薩姆聯想到決心前往外面世界的大吉嶺。她不知道摯友從何時開始產生危險想法，明明曾經遇到那樣悲慘的事，明明正是被人類趕出來……明明、除了這裡，誰也不會想要她們。  
為何還會抱持希望呢？  
儘管阿薩姆並沒遇到獵殺魔女的悲劇，但發現她能力的父母，哭求著她趕緊離家的經驗，並沒讓她對人類善德存有過高期望。

 

大吉嶺總說的那句話是什麼去了？  
我們所繼承的遺產，就是這份早已在眼前的命運。

 

沿著地面和樹叢的血痕蹤跡，阿薩姆一步步走到湖泊處，而在湖的對岸，她發現有名陌生的金髮女人正緩慢起身，穿著乾淨的女用襯衫和棉質長褲，右腳褲管捲至膝蓋，可看到被紗布纏繞的腳踝。  
女人一手拿有裝滿草莓和葡萄等水果的提籃，一手撐著木杖跛行，木杖外觀是神似玫瑰的雕塑，杖身覆蓋荊棘與藤蔓。  
阿薩姆在驚訝過後，立刻施法隱藏自身氣息，並將魔杖化為劍刃，敏捷地侵入女人身側，刀鋒抵住她的脖子。  
「妳是誰，為何會持有這根魔杖？」  
巫師魔杖來自不同製作者，有些是遠古時代遺留下來的寶物，有些則是現代重新製作的法器，大抵上每根形狀都稍有不同，大吉嶺的魔杖承繼於年老魔女，所以形狀更為特殊。  
照理而論，能使用魔杖的人，應該只有所有者而已。  
「魔杖……？我當年刻它的時候是用來當挑壁火木材的道具啊。」女人喃喃自語，阿薩姆無法理解她的意思，但對方投降般地舉高雙臂，表明沒有反抗意圖，這點是清楚的。「Relax, Okay？我可不想再受傷了。」  
「妳──」  
「妳是來找大吉嶺的吧？」她微低下頭，朝略矮些的阿薩姆淺淺一笑，雖然臉色蒼白，有絲憔悴，穿著極為簡單的布衣棉褲，卻仍能一目了然出眾的外表和漂亮的藍眼。「人在木屋裡哦。」  
阿薩姆咬緊牙根，命令自己冷靜，別被對方穩重平和的氣勢牽著走。「──帶我去見她。」  
刀鋒依然抵住脖子，持刀者口氣愈發冷然，甚至加重力道強調意志，讓被威脅的女人只能無奈地將頭往後偏。  
「是、是，遵命。」撐著被當成拐杖的魔杖，受害者走在前頭，無辜地碎唸：「怎麼魔女每個都這麼霸道又兇巴巴……」

 

進去木屋後，阿薩姆一眼就發現大吉嶺躺在前方床鋪，外觀上似乎沒有受傷，也似乎正平緩地熟睡，這當然讓她稍感放心。  
但還是不能大意。  
刀鋒動了動，冰冷抵住後頸，金髮女人嘆口氣，認命地走向床鋪。  
「……大吉嶺？」在床鋪旁蹲下，她以一種長者輕喚年幼孩子的溫柔聲調開口：「大吉嶺，該醒來了。」  
阿薩姆對如此態度無所適從，但沒能驚訝多久，大吉嶺睜開雙眼，長長睫毛眨了眨，帶著綠意的眸毫無危機感──彷彿就是帶著寧靜心安才入睡的──凝視近在咫尺的女性後，她接下來的舉動讓阿薩姆恍然放下劍刃。  
「凱伊，」大吉嶺伸長雙臂，環住金髮女人的脖子，讓她的下巴枕在自己肩膀，臉頰甚至與其輕觸，最後讓額頭彼此相貼。「溫度還有點高，妳太早下床了。」  
語氣輕柔婉轉，就如她的動作、她的表情、她傳達出的親暱氣氛，絲毫不像阿薩姆印象中總是微笑地與人群保持距離的朋友。  
「是妳肚子裡的怪獸吵醒我的。」被喚為“凱伊”的女人揚起苦笑，將裝滿水果的提籃二話不說塞到大吉嶺懷裡。「吃吧，早上剛摘的，很新鮮哦──而且我有洗過。」  
雖然洗完水果立刻就被挾持了。她小聲抱怨。  
被指控的加害者無語地看著這幕。薔薇果也時常會把抓到的小兔子或被給予的餅乾糖果、用這樣稚氣莞爾的方式塞給阿薩姆，清純無邪，急欲分享，這並不像成熟人類的示好動作，反而更近似動物間關心的交流。  
「我吃不下。」  
「Please, eat」女人轉了下眼睛，脾氣溫和地哄著：「不然妳肚子裡的怪獸會把我們全殺掉。」  
「我沒有胃口……」話未說完，某人的肚子響起咕嚕聲。  
「妳剛才有說話嗎？肚子叫聲太大，我沒聽見。」  
大吉嶺抿抿下唇，沉默地把水果籃收在床頭，不再推拒。  
「Good little girl」女人誇獎似地摸摸那沮喪垂下的頭，眼角餘光瞄向呆愣站立的阿薩姆。「妳的朋友來了。」  
「朋友？」聞言，大吉嶺終於發現木屋中尚有別人，這個別人正是因為擔心她一夜未歸而前來尋找的……「阿薩姆？！」  
「大吉嶺……」不知道該怎麼處理這個狀況，阿薩姆的手中魔杖恢復成細小木棒。  
現況發展如此渾沌不解。她彷彿踏入摯友怡然自得浮沈浸玩的湖面，尷尬地弄縐一池春水後還不知該怎麼優雅離開。  
「唔──」撐著大吉嶺的魔杖站起，準備撤退的女人清了下喉嚨。「我到外面去，妳們可以……好好談談。」  
「凱伊，妳留下。」大吉嶺給了她一個允許，一個命令。「我們之間沒有秘密。」  
「我對妳們要說的事沒有興趣。」淡然拒絕的語氣，頓時少了先前的溫和。

 

木屋的門開啟後又關閉，大吉嶺無可奈何地揉著眉宇。「薔薇果也會這麼頑固不聽話嗎，阿薩姆？」  
「大吉嶺，那名女性該不會是……」  
「哎，她是我的使役魔──世上真的還存在著魔狼呢。」  
「但她看起來像個人類。」阿薩姆並沒將薔薇果的懷疑告知大吉嶺，決定等妥善調查後再討論。「她看起來太像人類。」  
大部分使役魔的外觀只是喬裝，獸耳獸尾、獠牙眼瞳、走路或說話的方式，都能察覺得到與人類相去甚遠，但那個人──那隻使役魔──除了把水果籃硬是塞到大吉嶺懷中以外，幾乎看不出來不是個人。  
「如果不是曾目睹她轉化型態，我也絕想不到……那真是無法形容的美麗畫面……」大吉嶺邊說邊打了呵欠，身體懶洋洋地躺在靠床的牆壁，她又累又餓卻沒有食慾，簡直是重感冒症狀。「阿薩姆當初也是這樣嗎？我不知道會這麼累，覺得可以一次睡上好幾天。」  
「可能是……使役魔的創傷加倍汲取妳的生命根源吧？回培養院後再問問長老們比較妥當。」  
「嗯……」大吉嶺半垂眼簾，看起來又要睡著了，向來完整盤好的髮如今有些凌亂，鬢髮落在耳際，原本以蝴蝶結綁好的衣領稍鬆，露出彎彎細脖與潔白鎖骨──其上夾著一根顏色較為深黃的毛髮，顯然不屬於她。「我應該讓自己更強壯一點，不然會被凱伊吸乾的。」  
大吉嶺那奇怪的幽默感總讓人不知如何回應，她本人也不認為說了冷笑話，反而十分認真地吃了幾顆草莓補給體力。  
「謝謝妳出來找我……讓大家擔心了……」  
「妳先休息吧，其他的事……」阿薩姆頓了頓。其實沒有其他事比此時更重要，不會再比大吉嶺的選擇還要重要。「等妳好點再說。」

 

確保她吃完水果後再次陷入沉眠，阿薩姆走出屋外，愁思滿面。  
不知道該怎麼勸說。這位年紀很小便來到培養院的朋友，向師長們所問出的第一句話，就是什麼時候能離開。  
阿薩姆望向湖邊，發現一頭巨大金狼正安靜地蟄伏，前腳趴在大吉嶺的魔杖上，微風吹撫淺色金白的毛皮，安祥卻威嚴，融合穩重與極端的危險氣氛。  
牠看來就像佔有這塊土地，掌控著萬事萬物，包括自由。  
「──阿薩姆大人！」回神時，發現薔薇果忽然就在右方，緊張地抱住僅差幾公分就能觸摸到巨狼的手臂──阿薩姆不知何時被蠱惑而伸出的手。  
『不用怕，小貓。』一隻藍眼慵懶地睜開，金狼的嘴並沒開闔，卻能明確聽到聲音。『我不會咬妳或妳的主人。』  
由於薔薇果相當害怕，這份慌亂情緒流到阿薩姆胸口，使她暫時放棄撫摸柔軟狼皮的衝動，轉而溫柔地安慰自己的使役魔。  
「妳知道大吉嶺想做什麼嗎？」等薔薇果鎮靜下來後，阿薩姆才又開口詢問：「妳知道她馴服妳的目的嗎？」  
『我知道。』  
「那麼，妳應該與她分開，結束這段關係。畢竟妳比誰都清楚人類世界有多危險──」以及大吉嶺對自由的想像有多危險。阿薩姆嘆了口氣。「妳剛才能拒絕她要求妳留下的命令，不管那是因為她尚未完全馴服妳、或是因為妳的力量過於強大，無論如何，這樣的妳一定能截斷詛咒，取回自由。」  
『自由需要代價，就像快樂，妳的朋友也必須為她的渴望付出代價。』金狼站了起來，這使牠更顯高大，冰藍的瞳充滿智慧，不見野性。『也許那個代價便是“我”。』  
「妳正在消磨她的力量。」  
『她會變得更強壯，』金狼的張嘴疵牙像是笑容，讓人打心底發寒。『我會確保她有足夠的生命贈予我。』  
歷史上有很多像她一樣的人。  
他們腦中時常有某種想法，熱情勇敢，意志堅強，具備實現理念的才能，其言行影響身旁每一個人。  
他們有機會改變世界。  
『但最終，只有“我”留到了最後。』  
狼牙咬住魔杖，金狼越過阿薩姆身邊，不久前還跛腳步行的樣子，如今已感覺不到傷勢阻礙──大搖大擺走回木屋──在那裡，恍惚醒來的大吉嶺，會再度把牠抱入懷裡。

 

阿薩姆覺得自己或許錯了。  
危險的不是外面世界，不是異想天開的夢，而是更古老更強大的、直至今日依然於世間糾纏不散的東西。  
大吉嶺只是碰巧對美麗的事物太有興趣而已。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 本篇名出自英國作家阿道斯•雷歐那德•赫胥黎於1931年創作1932年發表的反烏托邦作品《美麗新世界》（Brave New World）。故事設定在公元2540年的倫敦，描述了「文明社會」的一系列科技，如心理操控、建立嬰兒條件反射等，被譽為世界三大反烏托邦小說之一。

我們只能是自己已擁有的自己，我們無法創造自我，也不能高於自我，我們並不是自己的主人（Weare not our own any more than what we possess is our own. We did not make ourselves, we cannot be supreme over ourselves. We are not our own masters.）。


End file.
